Caffeine Buddy
by foxfire222
Summary: Abby makes a new friend at a coffee shop. But will her new friend, who loves a good joke as much as she does, go a bit to far and cause our favorite NCIS team to worry. Will contain Sterek and Cannon pairings. Considering a squeal, left room open for it. Let me know what you think. Rated for sexual innuendo and nothing else. Caffeine is your friend, don't forget.


Abby was having a wonderful morning. She had woken up just before her alarm clock had gone off, which always gave her a secret sense of satisfaction. She had put on her favorite choker and put her hair up in pigtails. She had a new skirt to wear and a new pair of platform boots that made her legs look amazing. She had a full tank of gas in her car and nothing to worry about at her lab because she was all caught up with her backlog. So in honor of her great day she stopped at her favorite coffee shop to treat herself to what the shop called a Caffeine Overload. It had the caffeine of 3 Caf-Pows and always made her feel all buzzy under her skin.

As she entered the shop the guy behind the counter waved and called to her by name. As she approached she was tapped on the shoulder and turned. There stood a young man, no older then twenty, if that. He had dark brown hair, wide whiskey colored eyes, and a huge smile on his face that was flecked with cute little moles, "Hi there, I have a question." he said without pause

"Um, I don't work here." Abby said with an awkward smile

"Oh, I know. Your obviously a regular because the guy behind the counter knows your name. What I need is the opinion of a regular, not an employee." The guy spoke so fast that Abby hardly understood what he said.

Once she did understand she just smiled back at him, "I understand. What do you want to know? I have tried everything on the menu."

The young man grinned wider and clapped his hands, "I knew I could spot a fellow coffee enthusiast." he leaned in, as if sharing a secret conversation, "What can I get to keep me up for hours and use the energy to annoy everyone around me while being smart at the same time?" he asked in a stage whisper while casting his gaze around the room as if looking for spies

Abby held back a giggle and played along, her tone very serious, "I would go for a number 12, Caffeine Overload. It will last until 2 in the afternoon if you drink it now. But if you have two of them your heart might explode."

The young man offered his arm, "May I buy the helpful woman a coffee?"

Abby giggled and took the arm, "You may. It's the least you can do for delaying me from my coffee."

He nodded sagely as they made it to the counter, "I know, I feel just terrible about that." he ordered the coffee and paid before holding out his hand for her to shake while still holding onto her other arm, "My name is Stiles, it's a pleasure to meet someone who understands the importance of coffee."

Abby took his hand and shook it, "Abby, and same here."

"It's nice to meet you Abby." Stiles released her arm to get a grip on his coffee as it was handed to him, "I wonder if you could help me out with one more tiny thing?"

"Depends." Abby said taking her own coffee, "What is is?"

"Oh, nothing to much. Just wanted to know if you could suggest a nice place to have a quiet, romantic, reasonably priced lunch. See, I'm in town with my boyfriend and a few other people. I honestly think if we don't get some time alone together he might rip out someone's throat." he chuckled, as if sharing a joke only with himself

Abby gave a huge smile at the request, "Oh, I know so many places. Just tell me what you were thinking and I'll give you some ideas." her watch beeped and as she looked at it she cringed, "Except I have to get to work right now or I'll be late." she saw the young man's smile fall and her heart broke. She reached into her purse and pulled out one of her business card, "Here, wait about an hour and then call this number. I really want to help you out, I understand how important some romantic time can be."

Stiles took the card and smile, "Thanks Abby, I appreciate it."

And like that Abby was out the door and off to work. She wondered if the young man would really call her. She hoped so. She knew a whole bunch of places that catered to gay couples specifically and knew they would be perfect. Plus, Stiles seemed like a really good kid with great taste in coffee, and the spark behind his eyes showed real intelligence.

She was there for exactly 45 minutes, making it an hour, when her work phone rang. She answered the phone, putting it on speaker, and said, "The lab of Abby, how can I help you today?"

"You can tell me about those lunch spots you mentioned." came the recognizable voice of her coffee buddy

"I was hoping you would call instead of asking someone else." she said cheerily, "And I can defiantly help you out. I know a couple of great spots that would be perfect."

She and Stiles talked food for several minutes before they picked a spot, "Man, Abby, you are a great help. While we're here we should hook up so I can thank you. You have no idea how hard it is to please my Sourwolf."

"I would love that." Abby checked her schedule quickly before saying, "I can do lunch tomorrow unless you have anything else planed."

"No, it's perfect. Everyone wants to go to the modern art museum and Derek says he has to go to make sure no one breaks anything. I can totally make it."

"Great, I'll phone you later with details. I have your number from records." Abby said as she started thinking about places she could go that were close enough for her lunch break

"Great. See you later sexy." Stiles said and Abby could almost hear the wink

She hung up and giggled for a second before the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she spun around to see Tony standing at the door with a wide grin on his face. Before she could open her mouth to explain herself Tony was talking, "Got a hot date Abby? He sounded really excited, must be really into you."

Abby was about to explain, but figured it would be more fun to toy with one of her family, "As a matter of fact I do have a date. I met him at the coffee shop this morning, we bonded over a love a caffeine."

"Sounds great. Whats his name?" Tony was clearly fishing

"Oh no, I'm not telling you so you can do background checks on him." she waggled a finger at him, "I'm onto you mister."

Tony held up his hands in defeat, "Alright, you caught me. Doesn't mean I'm going to give up." he grinned as he handed her a file, "I've got some prints for you to run. They were found at a crime scene last night. Might be our killer."

Abby snatched the folder, "I'll have it ready for you before lunch."

A few hours later she called Stiles and set up plans for lunch. When she told him about Tony she wasn't really surprised at the evil sounding chuckle from the other end of the phone, "Hey Abby, do you like messing with your co-workers?" And like that a plan was formed. She couldn't wait until lunch tomorrow.

The next day everyone was sitting in the bull pen looking over evidence in the resent murder of a marine. He had been stabbed in his lodgings, his window broken inward indicating someone had broken into the room to get to him. The man took sleeping pills for stress so he wouldn't have woken up at the sound because he was to knocked out. They were about to state all the Intel they had gathered when a young man in jeans and a plaid shirt bounced into the bullpen with a visitor tag on his collar. He ignored the strange looks he was getting and made himself comfortable leaning against Tony's desk. He was half way through humming a song before he seemed to notice them all looking at him. He smiled so wide it was a miracle his face didn't break, "Hey there." he gave a wave and went back to looking at the ceiling and humming

Gibbs frowned and went over to him, "Can I help you with something kid?"

The young man suddenly looked offended, "Hey, not a kid, 22 years old here. Can drink and everything. As for helping me, no, I'm just waiting for my date. She said it would be easier to wait up here."

Tony flinched and looked at the young man, "Wait, are you here for Abby?"

The young man smiled, "Oh, you know my sexy lady then?" he quickly walked over and stuck his hand out, "Name's Stiles, nice to meet you."

Tony took the hand on auto pilot and was a bit surprised with the firm grip. The kid may be skinny, but he was clearly all muscle, "Aren't you a little young for Abby? She's twice your age."

Stiles gave a wicked grin, "I'm all about the older ones. So much to teach someone my age, you know what I mean. And I'm sure she can teach me a lot. Those tattoos must mean she is super freaky right?" he gave a leer that made Tony shiver

Gibbs suddenly pulled the kid back by his shoulder so they were face to face, "What is that supposed to mean?" he growled a growl that would make most men weep for forgiveness

Stiles however just continued to smile, he even snickered, "Oh look, papa bear came to play. Look, I'll say this right now, you don't scare me. I've faced down tougher guys then you." his smile became a smirk, "Try me gray wolf."

At that moment Abby came bounding over and latched herself onto Stiles' arm, "Hey cutie, you ready for lunch?"

The smirk once more became a kind smile and he kissed Abby's cheek, "Ready sexy. Just getting to know your friends. They seem really protective for some reason."

Abby gave a pout at them all that made even Bishop feel bad even though she hadn't done anything, "Are you guys giving my baby a hard time?"

Gibbs said nothing, just glared. Tony swooped in and said, "No Abby, just getting to know Stiles here." He gave an innocent smile that wouldn't have fooled anyone, "Is Stiles your real name or a nick name?"

Stiles returned the smile, "It's a nickname, and no power on Earth will get me to tell you my real name. I know how you Federal Agent types are. I don't need you snooping around where you could get me in trouble." he then started to drag Abby away, "Come on sexy, we've only got an hour. And I want to fit as much into that hour as possible." he gave her but a slight tap that caused her to squeak, blush and then giggle as she let the young man lead her away

Once they had left Tony let out an astounded, "What the hell is going on?"

"Is Abby a cradle robber?" Bishop asked innocently, "Not that I'm judging or anything, but he was really young."

Every lunch time for the next three days the kid known only as Stiles would show up to take Abby to lunch. He would insinuate things every time, things that could be taken to mean almost anything if not for the way they were said. The way he would touch Abby and talk to here were bothering Gibbs to the point that he was growling. They had checked the guest register and all they could find was the name Stiles Stilinski. There was really no point in checking someone with a nickname like that. As far as they knew it was just a made up alias after what he had said about knowing how Federal Agents worked. And wasn't that a loaded statement. It, much like everything else he said, could be taken several different ways except for the way he said it. As if to indicate that he did indeed have something to have and they would never find out what.

And so the fourth day rolled around and to everyone's surprised a different young man showed up. He was tall, had curly brown hair, and had the look of a kicked puppy who had gotten back up at some point and bitten his owner in retaliation. Clearly damaged but healing well. He was wearing jeans, a dark shirt, a pea coat, and a scarf. He gave a timid smile that had a sort of predatory glint to it and asked, "Anyone know where I can find Abby?"

Bishop's eyes widened and she whispered to herself, "Oh my God, it's another one." and McGee elbowed her to shut her up

That was it for Gibbs. He got in the young man's space and demanded, "Why do you want to know?"

The young man just smirked, the innocent look fading instantly, "Stiles was right, total Alpha personality. Luckily for me, my Alpha is way worse then you." he reached out and pushed Gibbs away. This action caused the atmosphere to turn so tense you could bounce a quarter off it and send it into space, "I'm here to pick her up for our threesome lunch."

The wording caused Tony to choke on his coffee, Bishop to blush, and McGee to make a sound like a cat being choked to death. Gibbs just growled and to everyone's surprise, the young man growled back just the same. Before anything else could happen Abby appeared, just as she always did, in the nick of time, "Isaac, wheres Stiles?" she gave him a hug and he grinned smugly at everyone over her shoulder

"He's waiting at the usual place. I'm joining in this time, I hope you don't mind." he gave her a wink

Abby's eyes widened and she turned bright red, "This is a bit much isn't it?" she seemed uncertain and this caused everyone to stiffen and be ready to defend their friend

Isaac just laughed, "Hey, not my idea. Stiles suggested it, not that I mind you understand." he grinned and winked, "I always love being with you for any length of time, even if Stiles likes to hog your attention."

Abby relaxed instantly and just laughed, "Alright, I give. Let's go, we'll be late." she waved at her stunned family and just before the elevator doors closed they heard her ask, "Is Allison coming to?"

Gibbs rounded on his team and barked, "Find out who the hell that was, now." and everyone went to work. Only thirty minutes later McGee let out a choked noise of distress. Gibbs looked at him instantly, "What have you got?"

"It's not a good thing boss." he brought up a police record on screen, "Isaac Lahey, 22, from Beacon Hills California. He was suspected in the murder of his father about 5 years ago and fled the police station over night. He was later proven innocent when a witness changed his statement. According to this his father was abusive and would...lock him in a freezer." Bishop let out a shocked gasp, "He's got a few minor offenses, just kid stuff. But what really worries me is how many murder scenes the kid has given statements at. He and a bunch of other people regularly turn up to give statement at most of the murders that take place in the town." he brought up a few pictures, one of the was Isaac and another was Stiles. The name under his picture made Tony snort

"No wonder he wouldn't tell us his name. I don't even think I can pronounce that." Gibbs smacked him, "Sorry boss."

"What types of murders?" Bishop asked

"All sorts. Most of them proved to be animal attacks later but there was an incident of a serial killer. And get this, Stilinski's dad is the local Sheriff." McGee brought up a picture of a man with graying hair and a smile on his face, "He's been voted in every time for the last 15 years."

"Who are the others?" Gibbs asked

"I have Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, and Danny Māhealani. None of them have records except for Derek Hale who was accused of murder twice but acquitted both times due to new found evidence." he looked up, worry painted on his face, "This is really bad boss. It screams local gang."

"What are they doing here though?" asked Bishop

"Simple, vacation." Tony answered, "Even thugs like to take time off now and then. The question is, what is Abby involved in?"

"You mean besides some sort of sex club?" Bishop asked and then winced as soon as the words left her mouth, "Please ignore me."

"Will do Bishop." Gibbs said stiffly before going back to his desk, "Keep digging McGee, there is something here, I can feel it."

When Abby came back from lunch that day she was happy and chipper. She stopped to give everyone hugs and rushed back to her lab before anyone could ask questions. It just kept getting weirder and weirder.

The next day, Peter Hale showed up. He was giving off a vibe that rubbed everyone the wrong way, and his smirk wasn't helping. He looked to be closer to Abby's age though at least. Even if he was witness to several murders. He hadn't said anything to anyone and smirked at every question asked of him. When Abby showed up he bowed and offered his arm before leading her off. He did however shook a leering smirk over Abby's shoulder and Bishop, complete with a wink that made her shiver at the creepy factor of it. And that was it for Gibbs. He motioned to Tony to follow him and told McGee to track Abby's phone.

Gibbs and Tony stopped a block down from where the signal for Abby's phone was coming from. And there was Abby, sitting at a table, with everyone from the police reports and a few extra young people as well. The first thing they noticed was that no one was hanging off Abby like they were in a relationship with her. Stiles was curled up in the lap of Derek Hale. Isaac Lahey was snuggling with a brown haired girl and kissing her cheek every chance he got. Lydia Martin was snuggled up with a young man who was the obvious twin of the boy who snuggled up with Danny Māhealani. Peter Hale was the odd one out as he didn't have a partner. Scott McCall wasn't there at first but he soon came out of the restaurant they were seated in front of with several drinks. Abby was talking to everyone at once and looked to be enjoying herself.

"She was playing us all boss." Tony said in respectful awe, "That is impressive."

"I still don't like her hanging out with all of them, not with pasts like they have. The latest witness statement was only 2 months ago, and it's been going on for 5 years. They are dangerous, I can feel it." Gibbs got out of the car and Tony quickly followed

Before Gibbs even got halfway across the street most of the table was already looking at him. Most of them were smirking, but Derek Hale looked like he might be constipated with his face scrunched up like that. Before Gibbs could even talk Derek smacked Stiles on the back of the head and asked, "What did you idiots do now?"

The table burst out into laughter at that as Stiles made a small whimpering noise that seemed to cause Derek to look guilty. It was clear the kid had the older man wrapped out his little finger, "Derek, it was just some fun. Honest, I never did anything but invite Abby to lunch and tell her friends how much of a great asset she was to expanding my knowledge. It's not my fault if they never asked what part of my knowledge she was expanding."

"It's also not my fault if they took everything I said to mean something dirty." Isaac added with a snicker that got him a slap on the arm from the brown haired girl

Derek glared at Peter who was also chuckling, "Is that why your the one who picked up Abby this time."

Peter shrugged, "I can honestly say I didn't even say a single thing." he gave that same smirk that caused Tony to want to run in the opposite direction

"Abby, I need you to come back to the Navy Yard right now." Gibbs said in a gruff manner that seemed to make everyone giggle and shoot looks at Derek

"Oh, my dear nephew, look into the future. This is you in a few decades if you don't loosen up a little." Peter said with a snigger that set the whole table off again and caused Derek to pull what could only be described as a bitch face as he growled in a very Gibbs like fashion at his Uncle

Tony fought down his own smile as he said, "Abby, do you know who your eating with?"

This caused the whole table to become silent and several dark a suspicious looks to be thrown his way. Abby just frowned and looked around the table, "Just some really cool tourists as far as I know."

"More like a gang." Gibbs commented

This caused Stiles to snigger and say, "More like a pack." and now everyone was laughing again

The brown haired girl stopped laughing after a minute and said, "If you ran background checks then you know no one at this table has been convicted of anything past minor property damage and have all paid their fines. Nothing to worry about Agents." at the word Agent Scott McCall flinched slightly and Isaac patted his shoulder in a comforting manner

Stiles was quickly on his feet and standing between the table and Gibbs, as if to protect them all from a threat, "Look, Agent Gibbs right?" Gibbs just stared, "Right, Agent Gibbs. So, here's the thing. Everyone here, myself included, just has what you would call the worst run of bad luck in the history of ever. As the saying goes, the only luck we have to our names is bad. I can assure you, no one here has ever killed anyone." Someone behind him snorted and he threw a glare over his shoulder at Peter, "Not helping creeper." Peter held up his hands in defeat before Stiles turned around, a smile now plastered on his face, "Like I was saying before, we aren't a threat. I met Abby at a coffee shop and we bonded. If your really that worried I can assure you we won't be around for very much longer, just two more days. And then we're out of your hair and back home in Cali. And I swear to you, we would never do anything to hurt Abby."

There were several responses to that from the table. A few, "Never." comments and one, "She's to smart to try and kill." and Peter opened his mouth to say something but was elbowed by one of the twin boys hard in the ribs

Gibbs glared at everyone present, as if checking for chinks in armor. But when he found nothing his frown deepened. He leaned forward, into Stiles space, which caused everyone at the table to stiffen again and Derek to growl, "Two days, and then I never want to see you again."

Stiles just grinned in the face of the intimidating Agent Gibbs, "I can't promise never again, but not for a few months at least. After all, a few of us are going to college in the area next year. A bit of on the job training so to speak." his grin seemed to grow wider, "After all, half of us are learning to be forensic technicians of one sort or another. And Abby has already volunteered for our on the job training."

Gibbs glared at Abby before turning around and walking away without another word. Tony just gave everyone a weak smile, noticing how Peter Hale was looking him up and down as if _he_ was the man's lunch and not the burger on his plate, "Well, that went well. See you all later." and then Tony was gone

Two days later the strange people stopped showing up and McGee confirmed they had all boarded a flight back to California. But everyone was still on edge, wondering what would happen when the school year started up the next year. If Stiles had been telling the truth, they would see some of them again soon.


End file.
